


The Archangel and his Moon Goddess

by Crimson_Rose_Poet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Stories, Mild Smut, Moon, Moonlight, Nightmares, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Rose_Poet/pseuds/Crimson_Rose_Poet
Summary: After his escape from the demon prince Asmodeus, Gabriel flees the bunker and goes to the one place where he knows he can be free - the moon.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/gifts), [Shaylybaby2032](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylybaby2032/gifts).



When the smoke has finally cleared  
After the ashes have vanished  
Heavy silence fills the bittersweet air  
Sending waves of pain through his soul

As the thoughts of his torment surfaces  
He makes a rather hasty decision  
To run far from the nightmares that linger  
In the deep recesses of his broken mind

And without a moment of hesitation  
Gabriel takes to the sky with tattered wings  
Soaring higher than the sun in the Heavens  
To a place where he can be free from himself

It is here in the comfort of the night  
The Archangel finds solace with the winds  
Of the beauty that is the glory of the stars  
Surrounding the emptiness of the Moon

For the shimmering calmness will free him


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sees his long lost love?

While he lays against the cool of the sand  
He looks up at the darkness of the universe  
Watching the colors of the Earth  
Twirling through the reflection of time

As a gentle breeze sweeps across the Moon  
From the depths of the luminescent ocean  
Stretching out as far as the eye can see  
Bringing a wave of jasmine devine in the air

He smiles at the memories that follow  
Sending his heart higher than the stars  
When he remembers her elegant beauty  
Dressed in hues of himalayan silver

And just before tears of sorrow fill his eyes  
A bright light consumes the space around him  
Before a soft figure appears from the shadows  
Followed by a long forgotten song of love

"Come home with me, my love"  
The voice causes his soul to shine  
Brighter than the first morning sun rise  
Until his long lost love is standing before him

Her eyes smile upon his broken face  
With arms outstretched wide just for him  
Beckoning him to embrace her again  
The way they use to do under the raining skies

And when they kiss - Gabriel feels whole again


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding peace is hard.

Silence fills up the darkness of the night  
As he finds himself laying in the comfort  
Of a familiar silken featherbed  
In a room decorated in crystal roses

Her gentle kisses lingering on his lips  
From the moment they reunited  
In the wake of his crumbling sorrow  
Bringing him back into the light of hope

He breathes out a sigh of calming relief  
When he feels her presence once again  
Moving to join him in their old bedchambers  
Before wrapping her arms around him carefully

Gabriel willingly melts against her frame  
Relishing in the warmth of her soul  
As it finds his deep within his wounded core  
To slowly bring him back to the Archangel he is

Oh how he has missed his beautiful goddess


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep becomes a place of darkness for Gabriel.

Sleep washed over Gabriel slowly  
As he listened to the soothing song  
His goddess hummed to him for comfort  
In hopes that he slumbers peacefully

But just before he fades into a calming state  
He faintly hears her whisper her love to him  
While pressing a kiss into his clean hair  
And in no time at all - Gabriel is dreaming

Suddenly he is sucked into a nightmare  
Full of the pain he endured for many years  
As the face of his tormentor resurfaced  
With a look of displeasure evident

"How dare you leave me. I broke you, boy!"  
The prince of darkness howled  
Like a wolf baying at the bright moonlight  
Causing Gabriel to become paralyzed with fear

His body tensed when Asmodeus approached  
Devilish eyes glaring at the Archangel  
While clutching a bloody barbwire whip  
And without warning strikes Gabriel's face

Screams echo through the space around him  
Before he snaps awake from his suffering  
Weakened frame trembling with terror  
And when she reaches out - Gabriel is gone

Panic rips a hole in his broken chest  
As he runs down marble steps to nowhere  
Out of the glorious castle of the Moon kingdom  
Straight into the beauty of her garden

Gabriel keeps going until he collapses


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the torment, Gabriel starts to open his heart to his Moon Goddess.

When the glow of the morning sunrise  
Sweeps across the surface of the Moon  
Gabriel startles awake from unconsciousness  
Upon feeling a gentle hand on his face 

Her face softens as their eyes meet  
Liquid amber peering into her ocean blue  
And without thinking - he hugs her  
Clinging desperately to her pale frame 

"Fear not, my love. For I am here."  
She whispers ever so sweetly in his ear  
Before stealing a kiss against his cheek  
Until he relaxes in her embrace 

And for a long silent moment in time  
They remain intertwined together  
Drinking in the warmth of her love  
As he calms down from the nightmare 

Gabriel pulls back to cup her face carefully  
In the palms of his shaking hands  
Etching the lines of her porcelain face  
Into his memory as if she's going to fade away 

"Please, don't leave me, Aega."  
The Archangel begs with desperation  
As tears begin to swell behind his eyes  
Quickly clouding his vision before falling

Aega wraps him in her arms completely  
Pressing his face into her chest softly  
While running her fingers through his hair  
"I will never leave you. You are safe now, love." 

It will take time to heal but he trusts her words


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living on the Moon with his Goddess, Gabriel makes a unexpected decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been through a lot over the last couple of weeks.

As the days progressed into weeks  
Twisting into the months of the new seasons  
Aega saw a change in her Archangel  
That worried her more than she said aloud

His nights became endless reminders  
Of the unimaginable pain he endured for years  
When his nightmares ravaged his body  
Sending him into a spiraling emotional mess

And each time she did her best to comfort him  
Gabriel pushed her further away from himself  
Until the distance between them both  
Filled her heart with unbearable sorrow

But Aega did not fade out of reach  
For she understood the suffering in his mind  
As he relived those painful memories  
Of his tormentor defiling him in every way

Gabriel hid his pain behind his eyes in the day  
Every time her orbs met with his own  
Yet she could see the secrets inside his soul  
That he was desperately trying to forget about

And on the anniversary of his homecoming  
To the surface of the Moon Kingdom  
He woke in the clutches of a night terror  
Paralyzed in fear from the voice in his head

After struggling to find himself again  
He kissed Aega softly as she slept - unaware  
Because he did not wake her this time  
Instead he whispered goodbye and fled

Far from the comfort of his lovers arms  
Out of the protection of the Castle walls  
Gabriel ran as fast as his wings could take him  
Back to the planet he had escaped a year ago

Never noticing the screams echoing loudly  
When she woke to discover he was gone  
For all that mattered in his very moment  
Was the revenge he had buried deep inside

Gabriel wants everyone to pay for his suffering


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns to Earth with only one thing in mind... Revenge.

He hurtles towards the Earth like a bullet  
Ripping through the planet's atmosphere  
Golden wings wrapped tightly around himself  
At a speed that mankind only dreams about

Fury runs through his soul like wildfire  
As he descends closer to the surface  
With thoughts of revenge playing in his mind  
Calculating every action like a chess game

But just before he reaches a safe landing spot  
Visions of his torment flash before his eyes  
Causing panic to swell inside his heart  
Which sends him off course until he crashes

~~

In his mind he sees those dark orbs - vividly  
Looking deep into his own eyes with contempt  
Forcing Gabriel to his aching knees again  
While chanting "My good whore" in his ear

And when he pushes into the Archangel hard  
Gabriel tries desperately to scream out  
But the stitches keep him silent enough  
So Asmodeus can do as he pleases to him

~~

Suddenly he snaps awake from his visions  
Gasping for air as he frantically sits up  
His body aches from falling too fast  
Scrapes and bruises he can't heal low on grace

After Gabriel has adjusted himself again  
He takes in his surroundings rather quickly  
Musing in the way Earth shifts at his presence  
When he starts to walk through the trees

Earth is exactly how he remembered it  
Cold and devoid of all happiness it once had  
Back when his Father brought it into existence  
Yet he still has a sense of hope for humanity

And as the sun fades behind the mountains  
Gabriel plans out every execution flawlessly  
Making mental notes of death he will deliver  
To those who caused him suffering for years

For revenge is a dish best served brutally


End file.
